Conventional methods of manufacturing railcar wheels have included graphite molds into which a molten alloy is poured for casting the wheel. A sand liner in the graphite mold may act as an insulator in order to provide desired solidification. The sand liner can produce inconsistencies if it moves in the mold. The use of graphite molds can also be very expensive in the manufacturing process.